


you always gravitate back to me

by angelhoseokie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Oneshot, Puppy Love, REALLY REALLY REALLY SOFT STUFF BEWARE, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, They Are Idiots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, all members are actually there but they are not mentioned, also i dreamt this one shot, also i wrote this at 3 am, and it's the first work i've finished in years???, any grammatic error... not my fault, hope you like it jjd, hoshi is a blushy mess, i cried while writing this i swear, idiots for eachother, idolverse, im proud ngl, just accept this as a kind offer for all my fellow shippers who are starving, lapslock, longest tag ever ok, maybe idk how to tag, snwu, so much fluff you will gag, soonwoo, wonsoon, you know they give me crumbles and ... i gotta accept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhoseokie/pseuds/angelhoseokie
Summary: ₊   ༝  ･  ˖  ₊ ˚   。 .  ⋆٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶ based on the latest inside seventeen... the one about the shirts for the fifth anniversary , yk
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	you always gravitate back to me

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know,  
> \- 𝓬𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓲𝓿𝓮 is for dialogue or just parts that i wanted to emphasize  
> \- 𝐛𝐨𝐥𝐝 is for their thoughts (i used it like two times)
> 
> and english is not my first language**

_'i'll be in that photo'_ said soonyoung looking at an uncertain point off-camera and then chuckled his obvious embarrassment away.  
_'put me in!'_ exclaimed jeonghan some time later , _'like the t-shirt i wore at the concert!'_  
_'i'll only put landscapes. i barely took photos of our members anyway.'_ replied wonwoo, it was his project after all why were these two trying to interfere?  
_'borIng boring'  
'oh, and isn't a rabbit boring?'  
_  
okay maybe it bothered the blonde boy a little. wonwoo had a precise plan for this shirt, of course he wasn't going to put soonyoung on it - fan would have gone wild anyway. but then, why was it _bothering him this much?_ he could have played along like a little skit, they always do that... but no, he doesn't do that with wonwoo. he is different, he always has been. ever since they met in ninth grade and became best friends while they were trainees, they found themselves connected in a very particular way.

they were special to each other, they were always there for one another. and between _metal_ _braces and thick-_ _lensed_ _glasses_ they found comfort in each other. they were attached to the hip, as all the stuff noonas would call them. they were young boys without a certain future ahead of them, all they could do was to enjoy that endless road they were walking hesitantly along it. and then, one day that road started to... have some sort of _definite end._  
more people were added to their group but also a lot were taken off. they debuted with thirteen members and even though they had to struggle to get to where they were in that moment, they all wouldn't have had it any other way.  
_all the suffering, all the hurting.  
it was worth it._  
and yes, there were things they had to sacrifice. and freedom was partly one of those things. but they knew it was part of the job of being an idol.  
soonyoung was almost lost in thought — it became an habit of his throughout the years, whenever he found himself alone for more than a second. he was mindlessly coloring the tiger pattern of his own shirt.

**i mean, i would've put a photo of him on mine if i had the chance to anyway.**

  
the color in his hand dragged the paper too harshly and it almost ripped.

**why am i even getting angry at this?????? this is so stupid soonyoung cmOn**

  
he felt an hand gently squeeze his thigh and immediately he was brought back to reality. said hand being attached to the body of the inflictor of his woes.  
he looked down and then made eye-contact with wonwoo; the boy had the the softest smile – those ones who people keep reminding soonyoung that _he only reserves for him_ \- plastered on his damned perfect face.  
the older boy was genuinely confused. he wasn't even worried about anybody seeing them, the crew had long left to take a break and everybody else was either chilling or finishing their projects.  
in a moment, wonwoo took his hand away from the thigh and put it under the chair on which the blonde was sitting on, and pulled it towards him — and _no_ , soonyoung was totally not thinking about how much strength his friend gained with all those exercises they were all doing together, _thank you very much._  
he was just surprised, _wasn't expecting it_... didn't mean he didn't enjoy it though.  
the brunette was looking right into his eyes, his right arm resting on soonyoung's shoulder (making him turn and look directly at the younger) and the latter's legs between wonwoo's.  
it was a compromising position, but the members were used to worse. even if they saw, they would have probably shrugged it off.  
the blonde was busy examining the other's face and skin, he didn't have any imperfections.

 _at least, not to his eyes._  
and it has always been like this.  
all those _years._  
wonwoo then spoke, _'you really didn't think i was gonna put some photos of you on my t-shirt, right?'_ he sounded vaguely guilty to soonyoung's judgement and now i feel bad.  
_'what? no...'_ he said, _'no, for real no. don't mind me, you know i'm moody and all that shi_ _t_ _? ahahha must be the stress for the comeback aha...'_  
he always fake laughed when he found himself in stressful situations, and this was _totally one._  
being inquired by the other's dark almond shaped eyes was not always _enjoyable._  
_'soonie...'_ said wonwoo, impassible.  
_'mm...'  
'you know you're cute when you think too much but also it's not so healthy... and you known that too.'  
'yeah...'_  
'i _t's not a photo of yours on a shirt that it's going to determinate how much_ _i care about you… how much..._ _i love you.'_  
_love_ , now that was nothing new but it always made his stomach flutter whenever he heard him say it.

he felt _the butterflies._  
call him an hopeless romantic.

honestly, he wouldn’t call himself that, but then nothing is what it should be with wonwoo.  
it's always different.

and yet, always the _same old story._

  
_'and also,_ ' wonwoo whispered into the other’s ear, ' _you know i don't like to share what's mine.'_  
when we try to create a color with any kind of paint, we usually have to decide beforehand the hues that we are looking forward to make. if we want a lighter and pastel-y tone, the more white we add to the pigment the merrier. or we might as well leave the color as it is, if we want it very saturated.

  
and well, that was the case for soonyoung's cheeks. they became _the brightest_ _and purest_ _red_ you could ever find in nature.

  
how was it possible that he couldn't get used to these kind of things? they were normality by now.  
the older hit the other's shoulder playfully, they were in public after all — used to it or not, soonyoung was actually a very reserved person when it came to showing these kind of intimate moments – contrary to popular’s belief. and wonwoo was the opposite too. he was _so open and blunt,_ it drove the blonde to madness almost every time.  
_'yah... stop it already...'_ soonyoung said under his breath while moving his chair to get away from the younger — all in vain because wonwoo then pulled him even closer than before, with a stronger pull to not let him get away.  
he was grinning like an idiot, _that motherfucker._  
_'doing what, soonie?'_ teased the black haired boy , _'what did i do that got you this flustered, i really don'y know!'_ he feigned.  
_'you know what, nothing. i'm going to get something to drin-'_  
he was stopped mid-sentence by two hands cupping his face, pulling him as close as possible to the younger's face.  
_'cute.'_  
and then two soft lips pressed against his. he was already feeling lightheaded. whenever things like this happened, his emotions decided to _go crazy_.

almost ten years and one would say you'd get used to it.

 _but this was not the case._  
wonwoo pulled away. soonyoung didn't even have to open his eyes to know that the other had a shit-eating grin printed on that stupidly beautiful face of his.

soonyoung was fighting to keep his face as straight as possible - but he was not to start with so he did a terrible job.  
he looked away for a sec and covered a shaky laugh with a fake cough, trying to dissipate the firsthand embarrassment he was feeling and that _overwhlemed_ him.  
but it was the good kind of embarrassment.  
he felt his heart filling up with so much joy… i _t almost felt_ _like it was going to burst._  
_ugh, this_ _bastard_ , he had soonyoung in front of him had him wrapped around his finger, _i hate him._  
and don't be fooled, he is a very determined and stubborn person.

but he was also so gullible when it came to wonwoo.  
try to blame him.  
_'nonu... what are you even trying to-'_  
a kiss cut him off  
_'i'm serious wonwo-'_  
another kiss  
'l _et me talk, i swear to god!'_ he said full-on laughing, having given up to the happiness that he was feeling.  
_'soonie! you can't swear!'  
'are you even even se_ _rio_ _-'_  
and he was shut off by another kiss, this time he didn't even try to fight it off or anything. he simply melted into it. he put one hand on wonwoo's cheek and draped the other arm over his shoulder.

  
_wonwoo is the one who_ _started it... might as well enjoy it._

  
and it went on for a good minute. they deepened the kiss as soon as they started, but it never got _too heated._ they were really just tasting each other's love and adoration off of their respective mouths. nipping at lower lips, briefly touching tongues and tasting the _sweet nectar of their relationship_.  
_'ahem'_  
...and the moment ended.

  
they pulled off and looked at eachother for a brief second; their lips slightly pink that were adorning _dumb lovey dovey_ smiles and their eyes, illuminated by the stars that the two created inside of their own universe.  
it was really nothing too epic, they had been best friends for over ten years, officially together for almost five. they had done way worse together.

but even so, something as simple as some kisses made them... lose their senses and it made them somehow dumber?  
they were drunk on their love, _ok._

_love-struck._

  
_'as much as you know that i_ _have_ _rooted for you two to get together ever since i met you... what is even wrong with you guys? some of us are single!'_ said jeonghan, whispering the last part.  
hansol being seated at their hyungs' left, chuckled. _'right in front of his salad_ ' he said to himself mindlessly while drawing on his own paper. a few muffled laughs could be heard around the room — ever since he started translating memes to the band nothing was ever the same.  
_'hansol!'_ said jeonghan shocked by his dongsaeng’s response.  
_'what?'_  
_'hyung, don't you even try to deny anything... we're not blind.'_ teased seungkwan from the other end of the table. _'like you're one to talk, uri-boo. why am i even being picked upon, you're way worse than me. and don't try to deny it, seungkwan-ah. poor hansol here has been getting sick of licking the floor you walk upon, you could at least acknowledge the poor boy?'_  
_'acknowledge who? my boyfriend?'_  
_'what ?! you're together? and you didn't even t_ _ell_ _me????'_  
_'hyung, we were each other's first boyfriends …_ _and we never_ _broke up... what are you even talking about?'_  
that was really a scene to gawk at, and soonyoung felt like he was having the time of his life watching his friends and members argue over something so silly.

  
something pulled him out of that _oddly_ comforting moment.  
wonwoo brushed his thumb against the back of the older's hand, laughing too at the scene in front of them.

he didn’t even realize they were holding hands in the first place until then.

  
his own hands were a little puffier and softer than the younger's bonier and _manlier_ ones.

 _you are just hairier,_ _nothing to brag about, nonu._

but funnily enough, the slopes between the fingers felt like they were just right for each other to slip in between… they almost fit like puzzle pieces.  
it felt like it _was meant to be._  
younger soonie would have never imagined to end up with a person that meant this much to him, even less for that to happen at such a young age.

but damn if he felt lucky.  
all that was important to him at that time was _taekwondo, his_ _poor_ _kokko_ _and his mom’s homemade kimchi._

 _at some point though, taekwondo was just not for him anymore. his kokko died. he still loved his mom’s homemade kimchi though._  
but then _dance_ came along, he started his own dance crew and competition after competition… he was scouted.

he was bribed with ice cream to audition for the agency - after all it made him debut, at least - he was never a complicated person to read. or convince.  
he used to wear his heart upon his sleeve.  
his emotions were obvious even to people who didn't know him personally, anyway.  
and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

  
soonyoung pulled their joined hands closer to his lips and left a kiss on his lover's knuckle.

at that point, wonwoo already had his eyes planted on him.

could you _even_ imagine being looked at with the fondest look ever created in the whole entire history of fond looks?  
the older looked at him for a millisecond - and their eyes met halfway - blushing and _(not)_ trying to hide his contentment and happiness.  
soonyoung went back to watch their friends bicker once again, when suddenly he felt the most _seraphic peck_ being pressed into his cheek… and then he knew.

maybe he knew all along.  
_this was all worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey ;)))  
> this is literally my first time - after more than six year - finally writing something, complete it and publish it.  
> it's really nothing special, i am aware but if you have arrived here and you're reading this, ⁱ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ .  
> but really though, it will mean a lot even if one single person reads this.
> 
> ps , constructive criticism is well accepted but i didn't publish this here for that so, if you just wanna let me know if you liked it or not , i'd really appreciate it ( -᷄ω-᷅ )


End file.
